


"Stay with me!" --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane, Sad Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: A follow up to the season 3 X 10 of shadowhunters, Enjoy!





	"Stay with me!" --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided that I'd make a follow up to that.... sad episode and make it have a happy ending. Enjoy it guys!

"I'm coming for you Clary." Jace said as he got up and ran the other direction, leaving Magnus with a fragile Alec. Magnus gazed at Alec with sadness in his eyes, knowing he can't heal him. Alec grunted uncomfortably as he tried to talk. "Shh it's okay Alexander, I'll help you. Just stay still." Magnus said to comfort Alec and Alec's grunting calmed down a little. Magnus called Catarina so she could summon a portal to their location to the institute and Alec was still breathing when Magnus lifted him up. Magnus walked through the portal to see Catarina looking at the two.

"Oh dear! Let's get you healed up Alec." She said as Magnus lied him down on the closest bed in the infirmary that the institute had. She got to work healing him as Magnus watched in sadness. "Magnus what happened back there? Why didn't you heal Alec?" She asked while continuing healing and Magnus looked up. "I traded my magic to my father.... to save Jace." He said in a small voice and Catarina gave Magnus a sympathetic smile. Once Alec’s arrow got removed from his chest, Alec started to breathe easier and the warlock sighed. "He needs to rest for a few days and he'll be back on his feet." She said as she leaves the couple to talk. "Alexander, how are you feeling?" Magnus said gently to Alec, Alec looked deeply into Magnus' eyes. "I'm okay, what about you? You said you traded your magic?" Alec said sounding hurt for Magnus and Magnus nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I was either ruling beside him or give my magic to him." Magnus explained as he hung his head in sadness and Alec looked relaxed at the answer because he didn't want Magnus to stay there. "We'll I'm glad you came when you did, I don't think I would of-- survived..." Alec bubbled out as Magnus intertwined their hands together, kissing the others hand soothingly. Alec gave a sad smile as he lifted himself up to kiss Magnus. Their kiss was so powerful and magical that made the two happy in each others embrace. Magnus pulled out the kiss and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and Alec threw his arms around his beautiful warlock. They stay there for a while until Isabelle found them. "Alec! OMG Alec are you okay?!" She chanted at him, demanding and answer. Alec let out a dry laugh as they released their hug so Isabelle could get one. "I'm fine Izzy, Catarina healed me." Alec said and Isabelle looked at the two with a confused frown. "I traded my magic to save Jace." Magnus said and Isabelle nodded in understanding then hugged Magnus. "You saved our brother, thank you Magnus!" She said happily as Alec nodded to agree with her. Magnus smiled as he hugged her back.

 

...TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment


End file.
